1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to test equipment for measuring spinning strength of lint cotton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art to compare with this novel concept of measuring spinning strength. Conventional methods of studying cotton spinning quality have consisted of measuring the quality of yarn after it is spun and wound onto the bobbin and of counting the number of end breaks during the spinning process which requires lengthy tests for statistical reliability. Yarn quality measurements, particularly yarn strength, obtained from the spinner bobbin are different from those measured while the yarn is in the process of being spun and are of limited use in predicting processing performance. The strength of the yarn during spinning is very sensitive to changes in fiber properties and drafting system configuration. The development of a spinning strength tester makes it possible to measure a parameter, spinning strength, which has never been measured before. This parameter is theoretically not only highly related to spinning end breakage rate but also other characteristics of spinning systems such as the effect of roll coverings and weightings, drafting efficiency, roller and apron configurations, and fiber lubricants.
Therefore, the concept of measuring the strength of yarn while it is being spun is original. The measurement has never been studied or attempted before and provides a new approach for understanding difficult problems in cotton yarn manufacutring. It offers an opportunity to expand our basic knowledge of the drafting and spinning process and should result in significant improvement in textile technology.